AT-AT
The All Terrain Armored Transport '('AT-AT) is a combat walker used by the Galactic Empire in Star Wars Battlefront and is most prominent in the game mode Walker Assault. Overview The AT-AT is a vehicle armed with two light blaster cannons, mounted on both sides of its head, and two heavy laser cannons, resting on the head's chin. To the distress of the Rebel soldiers upon which this machine is unleashed, the AT-AT is also equipped with a shield that makes it nearly invulnerable to small arms fire. The AT-AT's four, towering legs allow its pilots a wide view of the battlefield, but can be exploited to trip the walker and destroy it using the T-47 Airspeeder's tow cable. In order to weaken the AT-AT for attack, Rebel soldiers need to call in Y-Wing bombing runs. Once the Y-Wings weaken it, Rebel soldiers can begin to damage the AT-AT's armor, dealing extra damage if they target its drive motors located in its underbelly. Collecting an AT-AT power-up in Walker Assault allows a player to man the AT-AT's weapons for 60 seconds. This differs from the titles in Pandemic Studios' Battlefront series, which granted the player full control over the behemoth. When a player is not in control, the weapons are controlled by an AI. Players can increase the length of time in the walker by killing enemies, with each giving an extra 3 seconds of time. Abilities The AT-AT has three abilities at players' disposal. Attaining kills increases the time a player has control of the AT-AT's weapons. Light Blasters This is the ability the player always starts off with when assuming control over the walker's weapons. It is fired from the sides of the walker's head. The light blasters fire two shots of dual blasts that have a wide area of effect that will hurt enemy players upon impact. It is the fastest of the AT-AT's weapons, only needing a split second to cooldown. Heavy Laser Cannon This second pair of blasters is fired from the bottom of the head. These lasers are more effective on vehicles and turrets as they deal more damage per shot. This is the only ability that the AI AT-AT uses. This ability is somewhat unwieldy and the camera angle is closer to the ground, making it harder for players to use on fast-moving targets such as Rebel soldiers. This is the AT-AT's second fastest ability, requiring a two second cooldown. Orbital Strike The final weapon of the AT-AT. With this ability, the player can select an area for an Orbital Strike to occur. Note that this Orbital Strike, like its power-up version, doesn't damage or destroy buildings, obstacles, or wreckage, meaning the player must choose the area they want to bomb carefully. The ability can be difficult to use when on Endor, as multiple trees will block the player's view. Out of all the AT-AT's abilities, this takes the longest to recharge, requiring at least a thirty second cooldown. Tactical analysis Players are recommended to use the AT-AT's Orbital Strike ability on uplink stations, as it allows nearby friendlies to use the Orbital Strike as cover and deactivate the uplink. Rebel soldiers are also more likely to be grouping up there, increasing the likelihood of kills. Trivia *If an enemy player is piloting an AT-AT and the AT-AT is destroyed while the pilot is still in it, the Rebel player who destroyed the walker will receive the kill as well as the 350 point AT-AT destroyed displayed on the screen. *This is the only ground vehicle that appears in one game mode. Gallery ATATDICE.jpg AT-AT model.jpg Category:DICE series articles Category:DICE Vehicles Category:DICE Ground Vehicles Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II